


Moments Like These

by floatinglanterns



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Ant-Man and the Wasp Spoilers, F/M, Feels, Fluff, I just love these two and can't seem to stop wanting to write them, Love, Post-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Romance, pre-credit scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatinglanterns/pseuds/floatinglanterns
Summary: “I thought about you every day,” she said. “I don’t want you to think I ever stopped caring because I didn’t.”A reflection on Scott and Hope's relationship post-amatw (spoilers!)





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely adore writing these two. I love the fact that there's almost a grey area in their relationship so you can kinda fill in the gaps... and I'm obsessed with filling them haha! Enjoy.

Scott never thought he’d value the smell of freshly cut grass, but here he was, embracing the feel of the outdoors as if he’d never even been out before. His back was leaning on a tree and Hope was sat in between his legs, her head resting against his chest. It was slightly windy and her hair was blowing straight into his face, but he didn’t care. He grabbed the spare blanket and draped it around her shoulders before wrapping her back up in his arms. It was getting late, the sun was setting and the sky began to illuminate an orange tone but they were happy sat here enjoying each other’s company.

This was what he missed, he thought as he dropped a kiss to the side of Hope’s forehead. She twisted slightly in his arms and gazed up at him with a smile. This was the first moment they’d had alone since her mother’s return. Not that he minded of course, he loved that Hope was getting to reconnect with Janet again. He thrived off seeing her happy and content, especially after feeling like he had been the reason for any of her recent despair. He moved her in his arms so that she was completely facing him and then leaned in to press his lips gently against hers. 

No,  _this_  was what he’d missed.

He’d been an idiot, he knew that. In fact, it had been his first thought as he packed up to leave to help fight with Captain America. Hope had thought he hadn’t given them a single thought when he left, but he had, and he’d done nothing but think about them since. Especially her, he hadn’t stopped thinking about _her_. Bad decisions were one of his traits, but it was a trait he desperately wanted to lose. Now they were partners, Scott and Hope, Ant-Man and the Wasp, the way it always should have been.

She was right. If she was in Germany, then he never would have been caught. He wouldn’t have sat in his house day in, day out, wishing he could take his daughter to the park or take his girlfriend for dinner. Simple things that he’d took for granted prior to being under house arrest. He couldn’t take it back now though, so he dwelled on it. Every. Single. Day. 

Cassie kept him sane. Her constant joyous nature was what made him want to get up every morning. His mundane routine was filled with adventure whenever she turned up at his doorstep. He didn’t know how she did it, how she was able to give him the hope he’d lost, quite literally. It was in a single moment, they sat on the couch watching Spy Kids for the second time in one afternoon, that he vowed to never disappoint her again. 

Hope was lying back on his chest now. He had slumped down the tree himself and was lay flat on the grass, gazing up at the sky. Her eyes were closed and he thought she was asleep, until she fidgeted slightly and moved a hand up to stroke his face.

“I thought about you every day,” she said. “I don’t want you to think I ever stopped caring because I didn’t.”

He was surprised by this. Hope had a tendency to appear cold in nature and he genuinely thought she’d forgotten about him as soon as he betrayed them. Although, he did know better. He knew that deep down she had a heart of gold, even though she’d rarely show it. Hope wasn’t one to keep her heart on her sleeve, he knew that better than anyone. Despite that, behind closed doors she was one of the most loving people he’d ever met. 

“I wanted to call you, or just come over. I wanted to check you were okay. I heard about the whole debacle and I know people got hurt and I just- nobody told me if you were okay.” She took a shaky breath. “Then we had to run and I couldn’t even contact you, just in case. I thought about trying Maggie but didn’t want to risk being found. I know it sounds silly, but monitoring your activity actually helped. I knew you were okay.”

He nodded, his hand drifted to her hair and he lazily tangled his fingers through her dark locks. He loved this new longer hair, she’d actually started growing it out a while back in an attempt to “let loose” as she’d told him. He figured she let it grow even longer due to them being on the run, but he loved it nonetheless. 

“That feels nice,” she laughed, a sound that was music to Scott’s ears.

“Cassie likes people playing with her hair too.”

“I’d like to see her again soon, I’ve missed her.”

Scott smiled. He’d never stop being thankful for the fact that everyone in his family, old and new, got along. Cassie had found a friend in Hope almost immediately, and he thought it was just because Hope was teaching her to fight. It turned out, the more he watched them, the more he noticed they had in common. 

“She asks about you a lot. She understood why we couldn’t have contact, but I think she felt like she’d lost a friend.” Scott sighed. “We all did.”

“It did feel like that.” Hope’s eyes began to get slightly teary but she quickly blinked them back. “We’ll have to set something up soon.”

“Definitely.

He thought about the woman that lay in his arms and how much she really meant to him. He thought he’d found love with Maggie, maybe he had, but that love had also come with an equal amount of arguing. They weren’t right for each other, and he could see that Paxton was the perfect man for her. He wondered if Hope was the perfect one for him. They bickered sometimes but the affection was always there, it never died. He could look into her eyes and feel at home. It was as if they were meant to be together, that they had crossed paths for a reason and nothing could stop them from falling in love. That’s what this was,  _love_ , he knew it two years ago and he knew it now. No feeling would ever compare.

“Hope?”

“Mhm?”

“I never stopped thinking about you either. Both of you. I was so worried that I’d ruined your life forever, and I guess I did.”

Hope sighed and lifted her head, resting it on her hands that were on his chest. “Your actions did impact us Scott, but that’s in the past. Besides, you helped get my mom back. That’s more than repayment for your dumb past choices.”

He braved to look in her eyes, hoping to find sincere reassurance, and he got it in spades. 

“One right doesn’t make all the wrong things I did acceptable.”

“Stop blaming yourself Scott. We stopped, now it’s time you did. Besides, it wasn’t just you in Germany. A lot of people risked themselves that day and I guess I understand why. I do wish you’d have brought me along but that’s all in the past. We’re a real team now. No more surprises.”

“Definitely no more. I want to just stay here forever and fight alongside you.”

“Good.” Hope smirked and looked back up at the sky that had since gone black and filled with countless stars. “I think it’s time to go home now.”

“Five more minutes.”

“Okay.”

He held her tight in his arms and took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of her hair. 

He closed his eyes.

This was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you have time! I love hearing feedback:)


End file.
